Bonnie Rottweiller1 of 2
by Mister Dim
Summary: After of the graduation,Bonnie Rockwaller become a famous MMA s fighter.However,DNAmy will make a big mess on the Bonnie s life!


**Bonnie Rottweiler**

**Part 1**

Bonnie Rockwaller was heading for a private gym, sunny morning on Thursday. He wore a red blouse with short sleeves V-neck, a gray mini-skirt and sandals navy blue. Her beauty drew the attention of people (Especially for men) and she liked it, although most may not even imagine that they were looking at a successful MMA fighter, where fans called her by the nickname "Wall", for her be as difficult as one to overthrow. In fact, she still had not found an opponent capable of this feat, it gave to her great satisfaction.

Absorbed in her walk, Bonnie does not even notice a small, plump woman with black eyes, behind rimless glasses with lenses in the form of half-circle, and short hair the same color, wearing a draped-neck dress in two shades of brown with black shoes without heels, and a cream-colored bag in tow. Kim Possible's time to recognize, but that did not apply to Bonnie, who had never seen before: it was DNAmy geneticist mad, seeing that the former cheerleader she has to go through a bizarre idea, and decides to put it into practice.

Reaching into her bag, Amy takes a camera, looking heavy and outdated. When you put it before the eyes, the display will show a circle with two lines cross inside. It focuses on Bonnie, who had passed her and was moving away. In the left corner of the viewfinder, there are pictures of various animals. Amy spends several options before deciding on one in particular, for understandable reasons only for her chaotic mind.

When the button is pressed, a ray leaves the lens and reaches Bonnie, but realizes that no one around, because the ultraviolet ray was the color and therefore invisible to human eyes. Only the display device you could see it. The contact radius was also painless and well, Bonnie feels nothing, keep going. Amy back into his dark gray van, packed with bags of animal feed and walk away smiling as a thought comes to mind insane, "Soon, she will be so pretty like Kim! Everyone will love her!"

Arriving at the gym, Bonnie finds the place empty, since that time there was a major departure from baseball teams in town. That does not bother her, and she will change her clothes. In the locker room, he realizes that he had been distracted by putting the clothes in the bag and, instead of the set of Lycra, had put her old costume cheerleader. For a few moments, she gets angry and curses. But it soon settles down. Those clothes you brought many good memories and she dresses. Then, go to where there was a room with mirrors on one side to another, with a stainless steel rod to work out. She smiles and starts warming up, doing some choreography from the time of the high school in Middletown.

Taro Tagawa (Or Double T, as most people called it) was upset, but did not show it. The silver Mazda MX-5 had been damaged in the crash with another car, and despite the damage aren´t critical, had to be towed for repairs. "A problem like these, happening right now!" Few people have not noticed it, though not human: it was a furry raccoon-dog measuring five foots and eleven inches high, with some parts of the tail dark brown, including the tip. She wore a turquoise sleeveless vest, dress shirt with short sleeves ice green gray trousers and black shoes.

He was a well-known author of adventure books, and occasional freelance reporter. A guy calm, thoughtful and polite. But few people knew of his hidden facet: he belonged to an ancient lineage of tanukis clerics and mages, and he is one of the most powerful wizards of his generation, able to perform feats that many thought only possible in supernatural or science fiction movies.

Continuing his walk, he´s near a sports gym, when hear a woman´s scream. Without hesitation, he runs to the place.

The main door was closed but unlocked, allowing the entry without further problems. After going through several rooms and corridors, Tagawa comes to a room full of mirrors, where a busty beautiful rottweiler of the ocher and straight brown hair. She looks at the mirror, runs his hands through his body and facing him, asks: "Double T! What has happened to me? "

He recognizes the voice and asks, surprised:" Bonnie Rockwaller ... Are you? "" Yes! But I ... I do not understand! It was human until a few moments ago! However, now ... "" Calm down, Bonnie! We will try to find out what happened. Take a deep breath and tell me there was something strange or unusual in the way here? "" No, no! "" Right. Now, let's try to figure out if there's anything wrong with this his new body. "" As well, anything wrong?" Realizing her worry, he says:" Check side effects, to see if you become stronger or weaker. If you will feel bad in case of a more intense physical effort, things like that. "

Bonnie begins to work out. Decides to start with the usual supine load on her back. "What is your load this year?" "60 pounds" She makes some moves and says: "Hey, you missed! This is too light! "" I put the correct charge. Look at yourself! "Bonnie looks and proves."Looks like you got stronger!" "Wow! What will my new limit for this exercise? "" I think the best way to discover, is increasing the load I go without telling you how much. The moment you feel you are making the effort usual, we stopped to check "" I agree. It's a good idea! "Tagawa will add more weight. When Bonnie gives the signal, and they look for it.

The surprise is great, "I'm lifting 360 pounds! Wow! "In all others, the same happens: the strength of Bonnie had been multiplied by four! Finally, she starts walking on the treadmill, without bothering to look at the panel. After some time Tagawa question: "Are you tired?" "Nah! Not started to sweat! And then, as I'm doing? "" The current Olympic record for women's marathon is 2 hours and 15 minutes. The male for 2 hours and 3 minutes. You just made the same journey in 1 hour and 22 minutes! "" You're kidding me, Double T!"But then for her, look at the panel and proves the truth. Perplexed, says: "If I had not seen it, would not believe!"

"It seems that this transformation only you did well!" "Look man, I have nothing against anthropomorphic. The proof is that we are friends. But I do not feel well with this look! "" I understand how you feel. If someone transformed into a human, I would not like it one bit! "" Well, changing the subject, now would I eat something? I'm having a hell of hunger! "" I know a great steakhouse in this neighborhood. Many human and anthropomorphic eat there. I assure you not call out! "

Bonnie does not go to the locker room to change. Get out the way it is. On the way, attracts many looks from men, whistles and suddenly blushes. "What has happened?" She does not respond, and look at the fifth floor of an office building, where there were two men in white dress shirt with long sleeves and a tie blonde bright green tie and dark beige. "Those two morons just make comments about me that I dare not repeat! Have not you heard? "" I'm sorry. I was distracted, thinking about what happened to you. "In the window of the building, the two men returned to talk. Bonnie blushes again. "And now they're saying ..." "This time I heard" - speaks Tagawa, shocked by the foul language of the two men.

"That was disgusting! I'll go up there, find out where those are male chauvinist pigs and bite them so much that no plastic surgeon in the world able to make the scars go away! "Knowing that I could not hold it, he says:" Bonnie, you are already a difficult situation with its transformation ... "Those words tell the girl and knew it, Tagawa continues:" So I think the best thing to do is ignore them! Rabble of this type deserves only your contempt! "" I think you're right, double T! But I'd be lying if I said I would not want to use those two as sparrings "" Knowing your strength, I think they could not endure more than a few seconds in the ring ..."

Bonnie chuckles and says: "Well why! Those guys seem to be some weaklings that faint in my first blow! "" No doubt it!"Once you fold the corner, Bonnie sniffs the air and says:" The steakhouse is nearby, is not it? I smell the meat on the stove! "" Well, actually we are still twelve blocks from there! "" As far? I do not understand ... "" Second I remember seeing a documentary on TV; dogs have a nose 32 times finer than human. That's why you thought the steak was closer, when in fact, is not. "" Let's go faster! The smell is so good that I am getting water in your mouth! "

The place, decorated in Wild West style, was quite broad. There were many families and groups of friends, either humans or anthropomorphic, of all kinds: dogs, cats, coyotes, bears and wolves. Bonnie and Tagawa end up finding an empty table and sit on it without anyone hear them. A waitress with green eyes and golden brown hair tied in a ponytail around the neck short, approaches and says, "What do you want?" "The complete rotation, please!" "Carvery? What is this? "- She asked quietly, as the waitress walks away."Carvery is when they serve a number of types of meat, until the client to eat enough to feel satisfied!" Bonnie takes a deep breath, to feel better the aroma of roasted meat and says, licking his lips: "I cannot wait!"  
Shortly thereafter, he begins to get a lot of kinds of meat, from cattle, pig, chicken, and fish. Bonnie eating greedily, chewing up the ribs and other bones with ease, thanks to its powerful jaws of dogs. In all, consume five pounds of meat and to complete, drink a gallon of milk. More moderate, Tagawa eats only three pounds, drinking a liter of milk. At the end of the meal, Bonnie says, "I must congratulate the chef for this fine food! Did you know?"

"Yes, and more interesting is that it is a gray bear named Grace, married to an ex-football player man named Jefferson." "A man who has a furry bear like wife?" "Indeed, this is unusual and the reasons that led to it also. Jefferson is a huge subject with seven foots tall and 360 pounds. Great for the sports career of it, but for a long time it was bad for life, because the guy is so gifted that most girls are scared at the time of fun, if you know what I mean ... "His eyes shining with passion, Bonnie asks:" A guy with a huge manhood? How interesting ... Do you know if he have any brothers? "" It is called Clifford and is an MMA fighter, with a career on the rise. But I regret to say that at that moment, he is going through a good period in his personal life. "" What's wrong with him? - Bonnie asks, worried. "As to that, I think the best person for clarification is Grace."We'll talk to her."

Tagawa speaks to a waiter and along with Bonnie, go to a hallway. It is not long to come up with a grizzly of seven foots height, with gray-green eyes and dark brown hair, almost completely hidden by the chef's hat. GG had enormous breasts size, and wide hips. He wore a white dress with rounded neckline and cooks an apron of the same color. Bonnie is impressed with the physical type of the other. ("Now I know why Jefferson chose her as his wife! She is also huge!") Seeing Tagawa, the bear is happy: "Double T! What a pleasure to see you again! But who is this? I heard you were living together with a beautiful fox, not a rottweiler! "" Well, that's correct. This is a friend named Bonnie, who a few hours ago, was the victim of strange misfortune ..."

Tagawa explains what happened, and Grace is slack-jawed. "How is it? She was a human, a rottweiler and turned from one moment to another? This is crazy! If I did not know better dude, I would say you are kidding me! "" Yes, I promise!"- Says Bonnie. But then we'll talk more about that. First, I would like to commend her for the excellent food served here! "" Thank you! The satisfaction of my clients is the best reward! "" Now you do to deserve the praise! However, now I wonder what happened with Clifford. Double T told me that he is going through a bad phase. Could you tell me what's wrong? "

After a long, deep sigh, Grace says, "It all started six months ago when Cliff fell in love with a divorcee named Laura, coming to buy an engagement ring for her. Well, I have nothing against divorced, but what that did to the poor cretin Cliff was something unforgivable! Imagine: the former husband of Laura appeared in this city, asking for a second chance. After lunch at the restaurant of a friend of mine, she just walked away with the ex! To make matters worse, the bitch did not even have the courage to speak face to face with Clifford! Just left a letter for him and fell out! When he arrive on the apartment with an engagement ring, she already gone" What? - Bonnie exclaims perplexed and indignant - This woman deserves a beating! "" I agree! - Says Grace, very upset - If I had known about the time before she left town, I would have used at least half dozen blows! "

Tagawa feel a chill down his spine, to hear that. Noting the size of Claire and her impressive muscles, he says to himself: ("Half dozen? A slap would already be enough to send Laura to the hospital!") Bonnie takes the next step: "When I was in high school, too I fell in love with a center-forward named Brick, which ended up kicking my butt, when I least expected. And a father's son, named Senior Junior did it again! So I think I know how it feels Clifford. You know how I could talk to him? "" Finding it is easy. He is working right here in the cargo area. Come with me. "- Says Grace, making a gesture with her hand.

They soon arrive at a large inner courtyard, where several men carried wooden crates containing meat, spices and oil cans. They were all robust, but still, one stood out: he had two feet tall, golden brown hair and turquoise eyes. He was black boots, jeans and dark brown shirt. He was carrying a wooden box the size of a washing machine, showing no effort to do that task. The sweat shirt was made to join the body, showing the style six-pack abdomen. The muscles of the arms and back impressed, as well as deep sadness on his face.

Bonnie widens his eyes in front of that magnificent example of male gender. Grace says quietly: "The poor guy is so depressed he cannot even train! My husband thought it best that it is doing heavy work here because it is judged more prudent to leave it in the apartment, drinking and maybe thinking nonsense! "" A very sensible measure "- says Tagawa."Could you call it? "- Bonnie asks" Sure! - Grace says. And with a gesture, called the brother-in-law, saying, "Hey Cliff! Come here!" The wrestler puts the box in a manual forklift with wheels so that another employee to take, and approaches the group.

When Clifford gets closer, Bonnie gets even more upset. Your mind goes back in time for a tour he had made to a museum when he was a high school student. The only thing I liked at the time was a large painting done in the eighteenth century, showing the famous battle between Theseus and the Minotaur, about to begin within the labyrinth of Crete. The hero wore a red costume that made the show both arms and part of the right side of the torso. Brown sandals and holding a short sword. In front him, with arms half bent and hands clenched, his opponent was inhuman, three times and one foot and four inches taller. His grotesque features, taken by a bestial fury, emphasized even more the serenity and the beautiful lines on the face of the mythical Greek hero, with whom Clifford showed a remarkable resemblance.

Bonnie's heart races and your perspiration increases. To give vent to it, and she starts panting and drops of saliva began to drip from the tip of her tongue as she wags her tail a rapid pace. The words of solidarity meant that she disappears from his mind as he says: "H-hello! My name is Bonnie ... "- All I could do was look at the tall, muscular and handsome man before her, while still drooling and wagging tail without stopping. Grace takes the next step: "Cliff, if you think you're in trouble, only to hear what happened to this poor girl ..."

As soon as Grace finishes speaking, Clifford scratches his head and says: "This is all sounds like a science fiction movie script, with a mad scientist as a main villain!" At these words, Tagawa began to murmur: "Mad Scientist... Was it ... No, this is not his style ... "Confused, Grace, Bonnie and Clifford Tagawa look no matter what, still talking to himself:" But on the other side ... Yes, this must be the answer! Hey Bonnie, you still have your Kimmunicator? "

" Sure, it's in my bag. But why ask? "" Why did I just remember the person who may be responsible for its transformation: DNAmy "" And who is that? "- Asks Grace." "Perhaps one of the leading experts in genetics in the world! - Responds Tagawa, who continues: "However, she turns out that she was expelled from the scientific community due to their lack of ethics, and also because is mad as a hatter!" "Good thinking, double T! - Bonnie says. - And if it is up to something, Kim is the best person to tell us about the whereabouts of her! "

Bonnie takes the unit from the bag and turns it on. As always, listen to former classmate said: "What is ..." But the phrase is suddenly interrupted, therefore, to the surprise of Bonnie, the face she sees on screen is not what I was accustomed to seeing. The red hair was the same, but the face is not: what she saw was a fox with blue light. The two face each other and say simultaneously: "WHAT? YOU TOO?" After a few seconds, they calm down.

Bonnie is the first to speak: "I would ask you if you knew of some recent activity DNAmy. But it is obvious that she's been busier than double T and I was wondering ... Speaking of which, when did your change occurred? '"During the night, I suppose. I say this because when I woke up this morning, was like that! "" You should have given more confusion during the breakfast! "" Tell me about it! The twins were playing all the time with my ears and when I least expected it, pulled my tail with all strength! Hurt a lot! The excuse was that the two them wanted to see whether it was real, and it came out or not! "" Hey, what happened next? "" I started a chase through the house, saying he wanted to see if my teeth fox shall go remain in place, when I snatch a few pieces of them! Unlikely, Mom and Dad grabbed me before this. "" Ah, parents! - Bonnie says - Always disturbing us when we wanna fun! "

"You've got some clue about Amy?" - Tagawa question. "Yes, with the help of Wade I found her hiding place, where I had to do battle with three dozen pets Amy. With the help of Ron, and my skills, which were expanded enough in this way, we can defeat them. "" Good! - Bonnie says - I guess you have already asked Amy to make it back to normal. "" Yes, but she says she will only do that if I bring the Fluffy back! "" And who or what's this of Fluffy? "- Tagawa asks. From one point the unfocused camera Kimmunicator, Tagawa and Bonnie hear Amy's voice, saying, "He's my favorite baby!" "Ask her what happened to this animal." - Says Bonnie. Kim asks the question and the answer they hear Amy: "When I went out to buy supplies, he became impatient and went to town to get food alone. There should be lost! "" Well, how's this Fluffy? "- Asks Tagawa. Amy's response is not slow, "He is very big and very cute!" Bonnie frowns. "A vague description does not help much ..."

"I do not know what to do! - Kim says - Ron and I have to watch Amy, and we cannot get out going after a monster buff ... "" DO NOT TALK BAD ABOUT MY BABY! "- Amy protests. Tagawa has an idea: "Tell her I'll look at Bonnie and Fluffy." Kim does so, and soon they hear the emphatic recommendation of the mad scientist: "I will not do anything if my baby is hurt!" 'Tell hospice that this runaway we will bring the animal back her safe and sound. "- says Bonnie. Kim conveys the message and again hears Amy say, "Please treat it with care! He is very frightened victim, it was never out of the lab before! "" Okay, we'll do it! "- Tagawa says, hanging up the phone.

"Quit looking for a monster that must be enormous, able to do who knows what! And moreover, we have to make the catch without hurting him! - Bonnie says - What kind of trouble we were put in? "Claire worries. "If the creature's Amy is hungry, you can come here! The smell of my food can lure her away! My employees and customers are danger! "" Perhaps not - says Tagawa - The city has other locations, which can also draw the attention of the animal's Amy! "" And how will we know where to look? "- Clifford asks. Then they hear a distant roar.

Bonnie, Tagawa and Claire felt a chill down your spine, while the other employees in the cargo area stop working and exchanged frightened looks. "I think we have just heard that Fluffy!", Says Bonnie. "You are feeling that smell?" - Claire asks, lifting his head to sniff. "Yes! It's very strange, I do not know what kind of animal belongs! And I usually look much camping in forest areas "- says Tagawa - should be the Fluffy, I presume. Now we have to go after him and catch him! "  
Bonnie turns to Clifford and says, "Double T and I may need extra muscle! Will not you come with us? You're a fighter, remember that! "Claire gives an extra incentive:" "Cliff, I think you've already lost too much time, lamented that bitch! It's time to move on! "" You're right, Claire! "- Then, turning to Tagawa and Bonnie, he says: " I'm in it!"

Claire gives order for them to open a small gate, used by employees to enter the restaurant. Before leaving the bear asks quietly: "Please be careful! I, Jefferson and Taylor will be very sad if something happens to the Cliff "" Who is Taylor? "- Bonnie asks" The middle sister of Jefferson and Cliff. - Claire says - its basketball player in the NBA. ("A family of athletes. Cool! ") Bonnie says to herself, while leaving the site along with others, going in the direction whence the eerie howls came.

The group is guided by the smell of Bonnie, the more accurate the Tagawa. But will they move, they find evidence that the problem was really serious, several people passed them fleeing in panic, some crying hysterically, others stumbling, falling and then rising again to continue to run as fast as could. Finally, turning to the left in a corner, they find what they were looking for, and are amazed at what they see.

A chimera with the front two heads: a lion and another lizard with straight horns pointing backward. The tail was a large snake that hissed angrily to anyone who sighted. Flanks, imposing dragon wings. The monster was on the sidewalk of a two-lane street, which had brought chaos: cars, buses and trucks had beaten each other in posts or entered into shops. Several vehicles exhibited claw marks that had torn the bodywork like paper. As people who had not managed to escape huddled in fear inside the vehicles or the backgrounds of the places where they were praying not to be perceived by the creature, which measured almost five meters long and had three feet tall, weighing as much as a hippo. Luckily, Bonnie and the others are not perceived immediately by the monster, half of which was in front of a butcher, a half block away. Judging by the noises he made, was eating.

"This is the 'lost and scared baby', whose safety and wellbeing is worrying Amy?" - Clifford asked, hardly believing what I was seeing. "Keep in mind that woman is crazy!" - Says Bonnie. "We also should be - says Tagawa – because we promised to defeat this monster without hurting him!" "Any ideas?" - Asks Clifford? "Tagawa carefully examines the scenario around.

On both sides of the street, stores one or two floors, alternating with commercial buildings up to ten stories. Nine meters right of the chimera and almost in front of them was a building under construction with four floors already partially made of earth and a ramp that went up to three meters below street level. The left of the entrance was a pile of steel rebar. The arm of a crane stood twenty feet above of the wood fence. Had also about a truck with the bucket full of dirt was stopped with the wheels already on the street and the doors open, the engine still working. Of course, the driver and his assistant should have fled, as well as the workers of the work, which measured fifteen feet side by side. ("Great! Is the perfect place for a battle without do more damage than this monster has done!") - thinks Tagawa.

But a word on the street it arouses concern: a patrol car with the hood pulled up and broken glass scattered across the asphalt, which also saw several shell casings. There was no sign of police, and the chimera showed no sign of injury. ("That's bad! If the common weapons failed and the police spoke with the central, probably soon will be here the SWAT team with weapons powerful enough to kill an elephant! We must be quick!") After some thought, he conceives and reveals a plan to the partners, who listen with attention. "It will be very dangerous. Are you willing to take the risk?"  
"Addressing this aberration is almost suicide, but also will be an epic challenge I am eager to face!" - Says Clifford. "I also wanna do this!" - Says Bonnie. Tagawa begins casting spells: the first one to increase the agility of all. Then, one which increases the strength of Bonnie and another that makes the image of Clifford strangely blurred, and make it appear that the two feet of its actual location. Creates a magic disguise to himself: red jacket with hood in the top of the ears appeared. It was impossible to see his face because the inside of the hood was black, showing only the outline of silvery eyes without pupil. By last, he cast an offensive spell: five energy projectiles, like small comets out of his right hand reaching the edge of the chimera, which interrupts your meal to face those who had attacked and then howling with rage.

The 130 decibels roar near breaking several windows, and almost burst the eardrums of the small team of adventurers. The chimera follows them, crushing several cars and throwing them to the sides as if they were toys. Tagawa and other land down the ramp and stop in front of the unfinished concrete structure, turning to face the monster that comes to entry, hitting the truck land on impact and falls with the wheels to the side. Another roar of the front head leaves the group with their ears ringing. Despite the tension, Tagawa was calm and knew I had to keep it that way, or soon would all be dead The chimera reaches them in a few seconds, with a past that make the ground shake and then the fight begins.

Clifford had a hobby to fight with sticks, although its use is banned in MMA. That, plus the fact its strength magnified by magic, makes him unable to handle with ease the steel bar that measured six feet long and one inch thick, striking the enemy monster at a safe distance. The magic of camouflage confuses front heads of the chimera, who are left wondering how to bite someone whose position could not be determined. The dragon head attack with a puff. A tongue of flame 27 foots long out of his mouth. But Clifford had been warned of that possibility by Tagawa and thanks to its improved agility, able to dodge. At the rear, Bonnie also did their part, the tail-slapping and dodging serpent counterattacks with agility that a cat would be ashamed of envy.

But it soon becomes clear that the chimera was an opponent even harder than it seemed: snakes do not locate their prey by sight, but through the vibrations of the ground and body heat. Even with the attacks of Bonnie, the tail-snake finally gets to know the exact position of Clifford. The second blow flaming is only ninety centimeters from the head of the fighter, and not only because it reaches crouches at the right time. Tagawa realizes what happened and cast another spell. Leave your hands blue beams of light reaching the chimera that is moving more slowly, as if would be inside of the water. The effect does not last long so powerful a monster, but that was irrelevant: a sudden move, the tanuki shuts for before casting another spell, completing it as soon as the chimera play with both hands, around which there was light gray circles. The same color appears in the areas touched and spreads rapidly through the creature's body. The front head and also the snake move upward as if to scream, but before that immobilize up, turned to stone.

Bonnie and Clifford stop to look his opponent won. "It was like one of those stone gargoyles that we see in some buildings!" - She says. Dropping the steel rebar, Clifford adds: "When you told me that he was a magician thought it was a joke, but after that, I'll take you seriously! It is a pity that the use of magic is not allowed in MMA! You could make a career and so much! "Tagawa Before we can answer, they hear a round of applause, whistles and applause. Only then realize that not all workers had fled the work: a handful of them were on the fourth floor, welcoming the heroes. On the windows of buildings facing the work, dozens of people did the same.

Many people could have been carried away by that acclaim, but Tagawa did not want their special skills were more exposed than they had been. "Bonnie, call Kim and tell that Amy caught the bug without hurting him, as promised! Then say you want to know the exact location of where she is, and fast! We must get out of here before the SWAT team or some printed helicopter arrives! "" What's the matter man? I do not understand your concern! "- Says Clifford.

"If the fact of being a powerful wizard is shown on national television, my life becomes a hell! I can even become involuntary guest of Area 51, or some other similar governmental place, and I don´t like it! "" I understand perfectly, dude! I also would not want to get locked in a laboratory, being treated like a guinea pig! "- Clifford answered.

Bonnie was talking to her friend, who replied: "Expect to go talk to Wade, so that it transmits the location of the cave where we are." Right now, Bonnie says, "I hear a police siren. Must be the SWAT personnel coming! "" I hear nothing. "- Says Clifford. "Hearing it is more accurate than ours" - says Tagawa. At that time, Clifford sees a helicopter, flying low and coming. "Did the police helicopter is also?" - He asks "I doubt it. - Responds Tagawa - must be some network TV.I guess that we have no more than thirty seconds before he gets close enough to get great pictures of us all! "" And how do we get out of here so quickly? - Asks Clifford. This chimera stone weighing many tons! "" Of that, I will take care! "Answer Tagawa, sounding cryptic, but trustful.

Bonnie gets beside them and prints the desired information and prints the image of a large cave, with captions below with the precise location of the place. Tagawa says: "Stand beside me, and with the chimera. Get out! " It was twenty seconds for the helicopter's TV network to be an appropriate place to take pictures of the group. Tagawa starts casting the spell teleport and then, before the astonished gaze of dozens of witnesses, the three petrified adventurer's chimera and disappear in a golden flash. Five seconds later, the helicopter Hughes Cayuse of TV channel, with the fuselage drop-shaped orange and light blue, arrives at the construction site and stops, hovering in the air getting in front of the building. Confused, the reporter who was beside the driver exclaims: "In the name of ratings! What has just happened here? "

They reappear inside the cave where DNAmy had installed her secret lab. Scattered across the floor, two dozen and a half unconscious mutant animals. Kim and Ron were standing watching everyone and also Amy, who was sitting, but seeing the chimera turned to stone, rising from a jump and will run until the newcomers in despair, exclaiming: "MY BABY! WHAT DO YOU HAVE BEEN WITH HIM? "

Tagawa is magic to disappear his disguise and holding her by the shoulders Amy says, in a forceful tone: "Calm down! It was I who did it, it was the only way to calm the Fluffy! But stay calm, because I can also bring it back to normal and then he'll be fine!" Do you swear? "- She asked, with tears running down her face. "Yes, I swear by my gods! Your baby is fine, I promise! But before I do that, you have to do Bonnie and Kim return to be human. You will do this? "Wiping the tears with the back of the hand, Amy responds:" Yes, but for that, I have to go to my lab, readjust my ray remodeling of DNA. "" Okay, you can go. We will be waiting. "- Says Tagawa. Amy walks away, muttering: "Silly girls! Because they want to be back as before? They are much more improved now! "

11


End file.
